1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a liquid crystal display.
2. Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display panel, which is one of the more common types of flat panel displays currently in use, includes two sheets of substrates with field generating electrodes is such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween.
The liquid crystal display generates electric fields in the liquid crystal layer by applying voltages to the field generating electrodes, determines the alignment of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer by the generated electric field, and controls polarization of incident light to display images.
The liquid crystal display also includes a switching element connected to each pixel electrode, and a plurality of signal lines including gate lines and data lines to apply the voltage to the pixel electrode by controlling the switching element.
Among the liquid crystal displays, a vertically aligned mode (“VM mode”) liquid crystal display in which long axes of the liquid crystal molecules are arranged to be vertical to a display panel in the absence of an electric field has been in the limelight due to its high contrast ratio and wide viewing angle thereof.
Among the vertical alignment (VA) mode LCD devices, the liquid crystal display of a SVA (super vertical alignment) mode controls a liquid crystal direction through a vertical electric field and a horizontal electric field by using an electrode pattern having a minute slit structure, thereby increasing transmittance.
However, in the liquid crystal display of the SVA mode, spots may be generated because of non-uniform luminance while reducing an interval of the minute slits or minute branches.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of is ordinary skill in the art.